Darkest Hours
by phantomwriter2006
Summary: Harry is abused. Draco is abused. What happens when they learn each other's secrets and what does Severus Snape have to do with it. Sorry bad at summarys. Please R and R again : Thanks poll on my profile, vote now. I need some help.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just borrow the characters and screw with the story and plot lines. __ Anywho, this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic so don't hate me. This was just a random idea that I got while I was volunteering and working on very slow days. Hope you enjoy it is kind of dark so it is "M" for a reason as well as it is slash in later chapters. Please review it would be much appreciated. Just as a side note I am setting this in the summer after third year, so both Harry and Draco are 14 or are going to be. This is kind of an AU. This is rewritten so I have changed some subtle things that I didn't like when I first wrote it. Well anyway, on with the story!_

Darkest Hours

Severus Snape, The Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was not a happy man. Never was and never will be thank you very much, so he thought. So he was not particularly happy when Headmaster Dumbledore called him to his office and asked him to do him a favor. Snape was not happy that the favor he had to do was check on the Golden Boy, Harry Potter, and his godson, Draco Malfoy. His Godson he could understand because there had been some mishaps going on as of late and Lucius was not to be trusted, but why Potter? Everyone knew that he was a spoiled brat, wasn't he?

Severus apperated to Malfoy Manor, he knew that Lucius had started drinking not long after the death of his wife, Narcissa, and then he would take it out on Draco in brutal beatings. Severus had been called twice, by House Elves in various states of panic, when Lucius had gone too far. As he walked into the manor he noticed something wasn't right.

Suddenly Dobby popped in and was trembling. "Master Severus, sir," he cried, "I is being glad that you came. Lucius be doing it again…He be beating Master Draco. He has broken many bones on Master Draco. Dobby tried to help but heard Master Draco whispers to go get help, so Dobby came to find yous." (_I know dobby was freed from the Malfoy family in their second year, but he work's for the school so Severus sent him to watch over Draco while he was at home. Dobby likes Draco so ya. Ok enough explanations back to the story)_

Severus was furious and sudde3nly really scared for Draco, though he would deny it if asked. He looked at the house elf and asked, "Where are they?" in a deadly calm voice that made Dobby cringe. "They be in Lucius' study," the house elf squeaked. Severus ran up the stairs taking three at a time, thanking every deity he could think of for his long legs and hoping that he wasn't too late.

He finally reached the study and then felt a surge of power and heard a crash and then a loud thud and slam like someone slammed a book shut. Severus rushed into the study only to find Draco standing, wand arm out. Severus saw many bruises and cuts but otherwise Draco was unharmed physically.

It looked to Severus that Draco had been thrown around by his clothes, for they were tattered and torn in several places. Lucius on the other hand was lying next to the wall unconscious, with several very heavy books surrounding him as well as glass.

Severus hurried over to Draco as he finally came out of his enraged state and fell to his knees exhausted and shaking. The fact that he had done wandless magic hadn't occurred to Draco in the slightest as he slumped against his godfather for support, Severus had also taken no notice of the wandless magic Draco had done.

Severus checked the boy over, finding that indeed there were several broken ribs and other bones. He helped Draco up and into a nearby chair, grateful that the boy was still in his adrenalin high and wouldn't feel, for Severus had been subject to broken ribs enough times himself that he knew how bad it hurt to move afterwards.

Severus turned back to Lucius, who was still unconscious, and put him in a body bind so if he woke up he couldn't hurt Draco or Severus. Satisfied, Severus turned back to Draco nad started to mend the broken bones as best he could. He wasn't Poppy, but he was still good enough to help Draco until he could get him in to see her.

He gave Draco Two potions to take, one for the pain and the other to calm him so he didn't become panicked and break down and go into shock before they got back to Spinners End. He had slipped a muscle relaxant into the calming drought because he knew that Draco was stressed and was having a hard time holding it together at the moment. He didn't need him to break down when he went to check on Potter, if he chose to go with Severus.

Severus had a really bad feeling in his gut that the Potter boy wasn't as well off as he expected and that scared him after what he had witnessed and just cleaned up. Draco suddenly launched himself onto Severus and hugged him tightly, like he would disappear if he let go. Severus hugged back knowing it was the only comfort he could give the boy at the moment.

After what seemed like hours, which in reality was only a few minutes, Severus said, "Draco, go and get your things you are never coming back here." Draco only nodded and slowly detached himself from his godfather and went to pack his things. Severus knew that he should take Draco to Spinners End, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the Potter child was in danger and needed them as soon as humanly possible. Severus called Dobby and told him to take Draco's things to Spinners End when he was done packing.

As soon as Draco was ready, Dobby took all of his things and popped away with them. Once the elf was gone he made one final sweep of his room to find if he had missed anything and then went to find Severus. He found him in the front hall of the manor and again Draco hugged him tightly, silently thanking every deity he knew of that Dobby had been there to hear his cry for help.

Severus hugged him gently being mindful of his newly healed ribs that were still very tender and could break easily until he rested. They stood there for a little bit before Severus said, "I have one more thing I need to do before I go home, and I need to check on Mr. Potter for Albus. You can take the floo back to Spinners End or you can come with me." "I'll go." was the quiet reply; Severus knew that Draco wasn't going for Potter's sake but for the need to not be alone. Severus could not fault his godson for that seeing as what he had just gone though, he wouldn't' want to be alone either to tell the truth. "Very well," was his only reply, he held Draco close and apperated them to Privet Drive.

Severus cast a charm on Draco so that he could not be seen by the muggles. They approached Privet Drive. The house was nothing like Severus expected, it was an average sized house, and he noted that there were metal bars covering one of the upper windows. He didn't like the feeling he got when he saw the brown stains coming from that particular window and leading down the house to the ground.

Suddenly they heard muffled screams coming from inside the house and they didn't sound like Harry. Severus was still holding onto Draco and felt him shiver slightly. Severus hugged him one more time before quickly walking up the front drive. The front door was unlocked, so he opened it and went inside only to have the screaming become louder and angrier. Severus stopped just inside the door at what he saw. Draco had to peek around him to see what was going on, what he saw shocked him to his core.

Vernon Dursley, was a best described as a very large, red walrus or more preferably a beached whale, was yelling at a small cupboard under the stairs saying," How do you like that freak? I hope you are dead by morning, so I can rid this house of filth like you." With that Severus made his and Draco's presence known to the muggle by putting him into a body bind.

Vernon's eyes went wide for a moment before his face turned into a scowl as his face turned a very dark shade of purple. Then he spat out, "So, you are here for the little freak." It wasn't a question, "well I have news for you the little whore will be dead before morning." With that he smiled evilly and laughed loudly causing Draco to squirm, wanting nothing more than to run away and never come back.

With horror stricken eyes, Severus quickly grabbed the whale of a man around his large, beefy neck and pointed his wand at him. "What did you do to him?" he said with venom causing Vernon to pale slightly. Vernon smiled menacingly and said, "I made the stupid whore drink drain cleaner, then I fucked his pretty face and then his ass. He is such a good little slut." Whit that Severus had heard enough and knocked Vernon unconscious with a very strong stunning spell. Severus then quickly canceled the invisibility spell on Draco.

Suddenly they heard the sound of someone being sick coming from the little cupboard, under the stairs. Draco who was closest to the cupboard had already undone all the locks and had his hand on the doorknob. He cringed as the smell came though the door and as soon as he heard Harry stop dry heaving he started wheezing and coughing. Draco looked down and saw that there was blood mixed in with the vomit coming from under the door. He looked over at Severus and opened the cupboard door, what he saw appalled them both and made Draco sick.

There in the very tiny cupboard no larger than 3 feet in length and two feet in width, was Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World at almost age 14, laying naked, in his own blood and vomit. He was beaten so badly that he had bones almost puncturing his skin.

That is when Severus came closer and noticed the bucket full of a yellowish liquid that he quickly identified as bleach and something else. From the way that Harry was coughing up blood and was almost unconscious Severus knew that the other substance was ammonia.

He quickly banished the bucket horrified that any modern man would actually, intentionally mix these chemicals and then stick a weakened person in a small room with it. What kind of sadistic person would do that? There was a small thought in the back of his mind about a muggle named Hitler who did this on a larger scale back in the 40's.

Draco quickly picked up the other boy not caring about the blood or vomit getting on him, but just about getting Harry safely out of there. As Draco carried Harry to the si8tting room he noticed that Harry was very boney and way too light for his age. He couldn't have been more than 85 pounds.

Severus noticed that Harry was nearly unconscious as Draco laid him on the transfigured bed in the middle of the sitting room. Draco stepped back and let Severus take over the situation. First he gave Harry a potion to counter some of the effects of the drain cleaner, but he still needed to get them all home so that Poppy could look over the boys.

He quickly used what knowledge he had of healing from his apprenticeship to stabilize Harry enough so that they could move him without causing anymore problems. Severus turned to Draco and asked him to go collect Harry's belongings while he had a house elf take them home. Draco just stood there for a moment then nodded and headed back to the cupboard.

He quickly cast a quick scorgify on the cupboard to clean up the blood and vomit, even though he was covered in it, and gathered the few things that were in there (Draco had the tracing spells taken off of his wand when he first got it so he wasn't caught doing underage magic at home). Draco went up the stairs and quickly found the room that was Harry's.

Draco identified it by all the locks that were on the door and the cat flap; he quickly opened it and found the remainder of his belongings. He quickly gathered all that he could see then he accioed Harry's belongings to see if he had missed anything and found an invisibility cloak, a photo album and a few other very personal items as well as Harry's wand come at him from under the 'bed' if you could call it that. He caught them and placed them in the trunk beside him.

The last thing that came at him was a small book like a journal from under the pillow. He quickly tucked the book away into his robes and went downstairs with the trunk to the waiting house elf. After Dobby left with the luggage, Draco went to the sitting room where he found Severus kneeling over Harry looking concerned.

He went up to Severus and stood by him; Severus looked up to acknowledge Draco and figured that it was a signal that everything was ready to leave. Severus put Harry in a body bind as to not move him and injure him more than he already was. Draco could see the bruising that was showing up on his upper body going beneath the bottoms that Severus had put on Harry for decency.

He wondered briefly why Severus hadn't healed the bruising but shrugged it off till later. Severus picked up the emaciated boy gently and stood slowly. They were both close enough to hear the breathy, whispered 'thank you" before the boy lost consciousness. Draco held onto Severus;' arm as he apparated them all back to Spinner's End.

Once at Spinner's End Severus handed Harry to Draco and ordered him to take him to the bedroom closest to his, once Draco was gone Severus flooed Poppy. As soon as she picked up he said, "Poppy, I need your help something has happened, I need you here now!" Poppy could tell that this was an emergency because Severus' face was full of worry and a hint of fear, but she wouldn't tell him that he had let his mask slip.

She quickly grabbed her mediwitch bag and a few other things and told him she was coming over. Moments later she walked out of the green flames, into Severus' study. Severus led her to the bedroom where he had told Draco to take Harry. She rounded the corner into the bedroom and gasped, there lying on the bed looking almost paper white was Harry Potter. She looked over at Severus in shock but quickly recovered knowing he would tell her exactly what had happened to this poor boy to get him in such a state. Not even his battles with the Dark Lord had him looking this beat up.

She noted quickly that Draco Malfoy curled up in the corner shaking in shock. Once she noticed that Harry was stable she went over to Draco and helped him up. She transfigured a bed and sat him down. She saw the blood on his clothes and immediately did a scan to see if it was his. She concluded that it was not but continued the scan. In all Draco had 6 broken or cracked ribs, broken wrist, several hairline fractures in his legs and a sprained ankle. She also noted that he was slowly slipping into a deeper shock so she gave him a potion to help with the shock and then had Severus help him into some clean clothes and lay him down.

Once that was taken care of she turned back to Harry and quickly started the scan's over on him. When she scanned his neck she heard Severus say angrily, "He was forced to drink Muggle drain cleaner and we found him in a cupboard with a bucket of bleach and ammonia." Poppy nodded and went to work. About two hours later Harry was looking slightly better but still pretty bad. She had put him in a healing sleep and finally put her wand down.

Severus pulled her out into the hall leaving Draco to watch Harry, even if it really wasn't needed. Severus told her exactly what had happened with both boys from the time that he was called to Albus' office to the time he called her. She did a scan on Severus just to be sure that he was all right and found that besides his depleted magic stores there was nothing wrong. She gave him a pepper up potion and told him to take it and then rest, and instructions to not use any magic for 24 hours.

They went back into the bedroom and Poppy also gave Draco a pepper up potion and then a sleeping potion to take. He was out before she left. Poppy told Severus to keep the boys in the same room for the time being. It would help them both later. Just as she was about to leave she looked at Severus again, she got into her bag and fished out the strongest calming drought she had knowing full well the stress that Severus had been under all day and also that if given a regular calming drought that it would not work. Then she told him to floo her if anything changed and then she left.

Severus Drank the Calming Drought and the pepper up potion and could instantly feel both potions effects. He decided that he would call Dumbledore and tell him what happened and where the boys were, knowing full well that if he didn't he would have a worried headmaster on him later tonight. Dumbledore was somewhat relieved to hear from Severus.

He listened and then nodded and explained, "I am happy that they are both out of those situations, I have been trying to get Harry out since he came to the school. Every year Harry would come to school severely beaten and malnourished but every time I felt he was in danger and went to check on him there was no proof of neglect except the absolute hatred coming from the family. But I couldn't remove him on those grounds the wizarding council wouldn't allow it, so I left him where he was."

(With Serius in prison and Remus a werewolf they were forced by the wizarding council to place him with the Dursly's, the Potter will was not read so they didn't know that Remus was to be made guardian if Serius was unable. So technically Harry is a ward of the government, as Albus was unable to get magical Guardianship over Harry. Fudge was in office then and prevented this from happening but the Government can't touch any money that was left to Harry, so that is safe the only thing that can happen with it is for the school to take out the money for his schooling but that is it. The goblins will get to deal with the government as they see fit if that happens. He he he so evil I am.)

"It wasn't until this past year that I decided to put spells directly on Harry to alert me when his uncle went too far, this was the first and only time it has gone off. Now we have enough evidence to convince the council to remove both of them and place them in someone's care of our choice. But until that care can be found you will be assigned to look after them. We also have enough evidence to convict Lucius and that Bastard of an muggle of abuse."

Severus was surprised, he had never in all of his 40 years heard the headmaster swear or even see him so angry. But the fury of the situation was evident in both men's eyes. Severus knew that they had to report what happened to the Auror Department but Severus also knew that it would be very difficult to get Harry and Draco to testify against their guardians, because it was something that they had hid from everyone with great care, and who wouldn't. He knew that he would have to convince them to testify somehow.

Once he ended the floo call he went to check on the boys. Both were sleeping soundly but he knew that Harry wouldn't wake for a few days yet at the least. For that he was thankful because it meant that he could get Draco out of his shock and calmed down enough so he could help with Harry. Also Harry wouldn't suffer any pain yet.

Severus didn't know why he cared that Harry didn't feel any pain at the moment but seeing him lying there in his own blood and vomit had changed something in him that really disturbed him. The part of him that had compared him to James Potter in that he was a spoiled brat that got everything he ever wanted had died today. In its place he found a small, broken, battered and abused boy. Draco on the other hand had been in complete shock all day and had been silent except when it was necessary for him to talk. The only time he had seemed to come out of his shock was when they had found Harry.

Severus was lost in his musings and didn't notice the female house elf before him. He jumped when she touched him and his eyes came to focus on her. She spoke clearly, "Master Severus needs sleep, nurse witch told Squeaky so, Master Severus is worried about his Dragon and Harry Potter, Master should know that Squeaky will watch them and wake Master if they should be needing him or something is wrong."

Severus blinked at her a few times before her message was understood completely. He smiled slightly and looked down at his clothes and frowned. He noticed that his clothes were still covered in Harry's blood and vomit but now it had dried. He cringed at the memory and got up quickly and walked to his room to change his clothes and shower.

Once he had showered and changed into his pajama pants, (_yes he wears muggle pajama pants they are comfortable and easy,) _he slowly crawled into bed suddenly exhausted and soon fell into a comfortable sleep. About five hours later he was woken up by Squeaky and she stumbled, "Master Severus is needed by his dragon. He is not sleeping soundly."

Severus ran from his bedroom across the hall to the boy's bedroom and as he got to the door he heard a soft whimpering. He went over to Draco and touched his shoulder, but this set Draco off and he started screaming and flailing about. Severus quickly grabbed him so he wouldn't hurt himself and rocked him making soothing noises until he was positive that Draco was awake. He stopped for a moment to look at Draco. That was when Draco burst into tears and clung to Severus for dear life.

Severus continued his rocking of the boy and rubbed his back and let him cry. He called for a house elf to bring a dreamless sleep potion and then set it on the bedside table. He felt Draco's hot tears running down his shoulder and his torso because he didn't think to put on a dressing gown. Severus knew when Draco had fallen asleep again about and hour and a half later but he couldn't bring himself to wake him to give him the potion or leave him alone. So he would sleep holding Draco close knowing that it was comforting to Draco and could help stave off any nightmares he could have. Slowly Severus lay down on the bed and pulled Draco beside him wrapping his arms around the boy. Draco curled into Severus seeking his comfort and warmth.

Severus knew that Draco would wake up the next day feeling comforted, loved and safe. Now he wished he could only do the same for Harry when he woke up. He had no family none of his friends, he doubted, knew of what was happening to him and Severus knew that none of Harry's friends had ever experienced any of this and Severus didn't know who he could trust with Harry's secret. He would have to ask Dumbledore in the morning. So with Draco safely in his arms and Harry in his thoughts Severus fell asleep for the second time that night.

_Yay! That is the first chapter. Tell me what you think please! I beg you! I am dying for some reviews. Please don't kill me it will all work out in the end you will see. I hope that my changes to the story only made it better I tried to incorporate previous reviews into the rewrite of the chapter so ya. Please review Constructive criticism is allowed that is what makes this thing better. If someone would like to betta for me on my later chapeters that would be wonderful just drop me an email and all that jazz. Loves to everyone who reads this and has already reviewed. Thank you Phantom-writer2006 _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that is J.K. Rowling's baby. Before I start with Chapter two I would like to say thank you to all those who have read my story and who have reviewed, also to those who added me to their favs list. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Second I have not read the books in a long time nor have I finished the sixth or seventh and I don't care I got too pissed at them to read them. If anything is off it doesn't matter much cause this is going to turn more AU I think, but if anything really stands out like when … pointed out that Severus is more of a magical revenge person instead of a physical person I changed that. So if you could help my out that way that would be awesome. I don't have a betta person so forgive me. Also I am trying to do better with my paragraphs but I never really grasped that part of writing in school so forgive me. This is rewritten so it may be slightly different than previously. Ok, Now that we have that all cleared out, on to Chapter 2 Yay! _

Severus woke up to sunlight in his eyes, knowing that it was about 7:30 in the morning. Knowing that he wasn't in his bedroom, for he didn't have a window that faced east in his bedroom, also noticing the weight on his chest he opened his eyes and looked down. He saw Draco curled up next to him with his head lying on his chest.

Suddenly the previous day's events caught up with his sleep muddled mind. He carefully untangled himself from the still sleeping Draco, who stirred from the sudden movement but fell back into a peaceful slumber. Severus stood up stretched and walked to his room to do his morning absolutions and then call Dumbledore about Harry.

After eating some toast and having tea Severus called Dumbledore. Dumbledore told Severus that the only people who would know about Harry's home life was Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley but he shouldn't contact them until Harry said he could. Severus nodded though he wasn't sure that Harry had told anyone about his home life, he sure wouldn't. As soon as he disconnected the call with Dumbledore he went to check on Draco and Harry.

Upon entering the room Severus noticed that Draco had woken up and was sitting in the corner of his bed, against the wall, in the fetal position. Severus noticed that Draco's eyes were very wide and slightly glazed, he was also trembling. "He is having a flashback." Severus thought solemnly. He walked over slowly and Draco didn't even notice until Severus sat on his bed. With that Draco jumped and trembled in fear until his eyes cleared and focused and he realized who was there with him. Severus pulled Draco into a loose hug so not to frighten the boy further and held him until he stopped shaking.

Meanwhile Severus wondered "What has Lucius done to make Draco respond like this?" His thoughts were interrupted by Draco pulling himself closer and whispering franticly, "Don't let him get me… Please don't let him get me please," and started trembling again. Severus was stunned to say the least the thought of Lucius taking Draco, his own son, from his bed and beating him angered him.

He pulled Draco closer and said, "It's ok Draco he won't get you anymore. You are safe here; he can't touch you ever again." 'Not if I have anything to say about it.' He thought. With that Draco started crying. Severus didn't know if it was from relief or fear but either way he let Draco cry. He knew it would be very hard to get Draco to open up to him about what happened but for now all he could do was wait until Draco warmed up to him. Then he could relax a little bit. He held Draco until he fell asleep again and laid him down on the bed. Severus pulled the blankets around Draco and looked at him for a minute and thought, "even in his sleep he is still so tense."

Severus made to get up but he stopped when he saw something on the end table. He looked over and saw that it was a book. He picked it up and noticed that it was some sort of journal. He also noticed that it looked rather worn; there were stains on it and from the looks of them they were blood stains. Severus cringed at the thought but opened it anyway, he looked between the two boys in the room and wondered whose it was, and maybe it would help to understand what happened to them.

_June 5, 1999_

_I burned dinner tonight. I didn't mean to but I had to take out the trash or Vernon would beat me again. Well it happened anyway, now I am locked in my cupboard for a week; most likely with no food coming my way. Though food is rare enough as it is. At least he gave me a bucket this time. He said that he didn't want my freak fluids all over the carpet again. There have been some strange things going on, like owls flying during the day. I overheard Vernon talking to Aunt Petunia earlier tonight saying that there were people walking around with cloaks on. I was only listening because he referred to them as "their kind" I think he was talking about mum and dad. But what did he mean "their kind" were they not the same as everyone else? Maybe Vernon is right, maybe I am a freak._

Severus blinked; he had realized that this was Harry's journal after the first sentence. He was shocked that Harry had such little self worth, not at all like he acted at school. Maybe Harry had just as many layers to him as Draco and Severus did along with most Slytherins. This might help him understand Harry a little better; it would also be useful against that whale of a man so he continued to read.

_August 14, 1999_

_So I am a wizard. I found out on my birthday, I kept getting these letters and Vernon wouldn't let me read them so they just kept coming and we ended up moving all over the place till we landed in this little shack on a small island out on the ocean. Vernon hasn't touched me since my birthday when Hagrid cam and gave me my letter. Though Vernon had been beating me after every bout of letters so everyday I think I have some broken bones I know my ribs are cracked my jaw also hurts my left wrist is killing me I don't know if it is broken or just sprained. Hagrid when he came and saw how beaten up I was and told me to use this journal to keep track of the beatings and their severity. Then he gave me a new Journal. That is the first new thing I have ever had. He also told me that my parents weren't killed in a car crash like Aunt Petunia has always told me; they were killed by a bad evil wizard. So anyway I will use this to write about my beatings if they happen again. I have been moved from my cupboard to Dudley's second bedroom. It is small but I have a room so I don't care. I think Hagrid scared Vernon so he might no beat me anymore. I can only hope. For once in my life things are starting to look up._

Severus smiled slightly; he would have to remember to thank Hagrid for telling Harry to keep track of what happened to him. He skipped ahead a few pages and noticed that after Harry's first year the beatings became more frequent, almost everyday. He stopped at one in 2002 that was only last year. He looked at the first entry and noticed that it was longer than the others he had seen so far. It also looked as though someone had spilt something liquid and food on it.

_June 7, 2002_

_I feel so dirty. Even if I could take a shower right now I am sure that I would still feel dirty. I just got home from school yesterday. I was minding my own business and everything, only Vernon is home. Petunia and Dudley went to go visit some friends of hers for the week and I am stuck here. Yesterday went fine; I went to my room and stayed there not bothering anyone. Today HE comes into my room yelling at me to make him breakfast. I saw a very strange look in his eyes I should have known something was up. I started down the stairs when he pushed me. I fell down the stairs and landed on my wrist. I think it was sprained so I just got up and started to make breakfast. It was my left so it isn't too bad. I was making HIM breakfast when he came up behind me and started touching me I tried to ignore it but he continued it. I know he didn't know I was gay because I just figured it out myself this last year at school. But anyway he kept touching me, I know that it was not right and I should push him away but he is so much bigger than me and I didn't want to risk a beating. I finished his breakfast even though I was extremely uncomfortable and was trying not to throw up in his food. I was about to go upstairs when Vernon hit me across the face with the back of his hand. I was on my stomach and Vernon knelt over me, I could smell the alcohol on his breath and clothes. He proceeded to rip off my pants and spread my legs. I struggled a little even though I knew that it was completely useless because of his size and it would only make him angrier but I did it anyway. The next thing I remember was an unbearable pain tearing through me when he entered me. He held my legs until they bruised as I look at them now they have his handprints from how hard he held them, oh god it hurt so much. He held me there until he was spent and I could feel the blood coming down my legs. He sat there for a second and then he reached around and started touching me again. It didn't feel good but my body responded anyway. Oh god I am a freak my uncle raped me and then got me off... I just laid there trying not to cry out in pain or more knowing that it would make it worse and more humiliating. Then he didn't stop there once he got me off he humiliated me even more when he told me to clean him off with my mouth. I couldn't hold in the tears that were running down my face. I gagged several times and to my horror he got hard again and he wouldn't let me stop until he got off again. Finally he let me stop and he then started to beat me and only after he stopped for a second to catch his breath did I throw up. God it was horrible. He beat me some more then he made me clean up the floor before he picked me up and threw me into the cupboard and locked me in here. I can't stop the tears now. I feel so violated, so dirty I don't know how anyone will want me now that I am broken and used. I will be alone forever and I won't be able to tell anyone about what happened they will just think me weak or a whore who deserved what I got. I am such a freak. HE is right about that I just wish that someone would save me from this place and someone would still love me. Dear God if anyone can hear me or is reading this please, PLEASE take me away from here. I would rather go through 1000 deaths or meetings with Voldemort than have to relive this hell again. Vernon would most likely like him they could compare notes before he killed Vernon. Please God wherever you are please send someone to find me and take me away. I don't care who just someone to take me away anyplace would be better than this. I don't want to die by Vernon's hand, He will kill me someday, he will kill me before Voldemort ever could and he will break me before it happens, he will kill me someday, he will kill me and no one will know until I don't show up for school or something. Oh God, he is coming for me again. Please god save me... _

Severus had not known that he had been crying until he felt the tears on his chin and falling. He wiped them away, he hadn't cried since that night that Lilly had died, and now he looked at her son bruised and bandaged. He noticed that he too was extremely tense, even in his potion induced sleep. He wondered how could any child go through that and A) keep it hidden and B) still stand to be touched. Something inside him told him that Harry had not been touched since then.

Severus had many emotions running through him at the moment and none of them he would have thought he would have felt for Harry Potter. He felt sad that this happened to one so young and this child in particular. He wanted to kill that muggle that had done this to Harry. But he couldn't do anything except report what he had found to Albus and see what happens when Harry wakes up.

Severus got up, put the book in his pocket and walked out of the room. He felt slightly sick at what he had just read but he kept walking. He started to make his way to his study but he didn't make it. Instead he ran into the bathroom and threw up everything he had eaten today; thankfully it was only toast and tea. When he recovered he washed his face and cast a mouth cleaning charm. As he did this he noticed he looked very pale, more than normal, and that he was slightly shaking.

He finally made it to his study without further incident. He walked into the study and drank some water that Squeaky had brought for him and floo called Albus for the second time that day. It was now nearing 10:00 am. When Albus answered he took one look at Severus and said, "You look like hell Severus, What happened?" Severus cringed and replied, "I found out some information that I was unable to keep a full stomach." Albus looked confused and Severus produced the journal, found the correct page and then passed the book through to Albus.

As Albus read the entry he visibly paled. Once he finished he put the book down and stared off into his office. Though it was a few minutes before he spoke again, Severus noticed that Albus breathing was faster though he was trying to remain composed. "It seems that more has gone on then I thought," he stated with a quiet but pain filled voice, "I am glad that Harry had a mind to keep records of this."

Severus smiled but it held no hummer, "That would be Hagrid's doing, he told Harry to keep the journal when he found him beaten the first time they met." Albus nodded solemnly, "Rubeus has always had a soft spot for Harry, even more so than for his animals. Now I know why." Severus nodded this time and both were silent for a long time.

When Severus spoke again his voice was a little raw, "I have to go check on Draco again, he hasn't been doing all too well since he got here. He still thinks he is at the manor. He hasn't said anything since we got here as well." Albus nodded and handed the book back to Severus, "I know you can help him Severus as well as help Harry, when he wakes. Who knows maybe Draco and Harry will stop their fighting once they know how much they have in common. Keep the book there; it might help Harry to write down what happened." Once Severus nodded Albus cut the connection.

Severus went to check on Draco and noticed that he was awake staring at the wall across the room or maybe staring at Harry. Severus went to Draco and he looked up at him. By now it was mid-day and he was sure that Draco would be hungry even if it was just a little. "Draco how about you eat something, you have been asleep all morning." Draco nodded and said quietly, "I am a bit hungry."

Severus nodded and called for Squeaky and told her to bring them some lunch. When Squeaky returned with some sandwiches Severus motioned for Draco to eat. It was only when Draco was halfway through his sandwich that Severus began to eat. After lunch Severus decided to ask Draco what had happened. "Draco," Draco didn't look at him but instead he stared at his hands. "Draco, look at me." Draco looked up with fear in his eyes.

Severus knew then was not the best time to talk to Draco, he was not ready. Draco calmed as he saw that the person who talked to him was Severus and not his father. He knew that he should talk about it; he knew that Severus would listen; he hoped that he wouldn't hurt him. He didn't know how he could trust at the moment, but something inside him said that he could trust his godfather.

Draco took a deep breath to calm his nerves and without looking at Severus began, "He called me to his study. I knew he had been drinking again but he would have come after me it I didn't go. I went to his study and when I entered he sent me into a wall. He came over and grabbed me by my shirt and told me it was my fault she was dead. He threw me to the ground and started punching and kicking me, telling me I was worthless, that I didn't deserve the Malfoy name. He called me a disgrace. I honestly don't know what happened after that because I blacked out for a little. When I came to I realized I was standing and he was walking toward me saying that he would show me how much of a disgrace I was. And then….." Draco stopped talking and broke down completely.

Severus was shocked to say the least when Draco started telling him what had happened. Severus had pulled Draco into a hug as he listened, but Draco didn't notice as he was actually reliving everything. Severus could tell because of the glazed look in the boy's eyes as he was talking. Now Draco was clinging to him, just as he had the night before and sobbing.

Severus barely realized that Draco was talking, it took him a minute to decipher what he was saying but when he did he was shocked again. "And…then he… t touched m m me." Draco was sobbing harder now and clinging to Severus more than he had before. As he digested those stuttered and sobbed words it dawned on him. 'And he touched me.' This was no simple touch; Lucius was planning on using his own child for sex.

He held Draco close until the sobs lessened and Draco was calmed again, as much as he could be after the events he just revealed. Draco began again, "He touched me several times and he ripped open my shirt and was going for my trousers when I put my hand out and he just flew back into the wall and the vase and books fell on his head, and then you came." Severus felt Draco shaking but didn't let go. Draco needed his support right now.

He was surprised out of his thoughts when Draco said, "Uncle Sev please don't make me go back there. He will kill me if I do." Severus didn't know what he was more shocked about the fact that he had called him Uncle Sev, which he hadn't been called since Draco was seven or the fact that Draco thought that he would be sent back to his father.

Severus came out of his shock a moment later and said, "Little dragon listen to me, you will never have to go back to that home if you don't want to. Your father (he spits the word father) will pay dearly for what he has done to you. You will stay here for the summers until you come of age." Draco sighed with the old endearment and relaxed a bit more into his godfather, listening to his heartbeat and feeling the warmth surrounding him and thought, 'I'm safe here' as he let sleep overtake him once again.

Severus knew that Draco was asleep again by the way his breathing evened out and deepened. He smiled knowing that Draco was at ease for the first time in who knows how long. He lifted Draco up, noting how light he was and placed him on his bed again. He pulled the blankets over Draco's now peaceful form and quietly walked out of the room. After asking Squeaky to watch on the boys and get him if Draco woke up again, and headed to his study, he needed to think about what Draco had just told him. As he got to his study he went over to his cabinet and poured himself a generous amount of firewiskey then sat down loosing himself in his thoughts.

Several hours later found Severus asleep in his chair, and Draco roused from sleep by strange sounds coming from the other side of the room. Draco opened his eyes and noticed that Harry was thrashing about muttering unintelligibly, or at least incoherently. Draco sat up and slowly moved the three feet that was between his and Harry's beds. Harry continued to thrash and was about three inches from hitting his head on the nightstand that was also between their beds.

Draco sat down and tried to move Harry away from the edge of the bed and the nightstand, it wouldn't do to give Harry a concussion along with his injuries or at least a rather large goose egg. When Draco first tried to move Harry, Harry started to thrash around more violently and started screaming. It wasn't a loud scream due to the fact that his throat wasn't healed completely; it was more of a silent scream than anything. Draco laid down next to Harry once he moved him over enough and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen and whispered in his ear, "Harry…Harry its ok you are safe. Whatever it is it is just a dream. You are safe and I won't let anything happen to you…"

Draco continued to talk to the smaller boy until he calmed down and stopped thrashing. As Harry calmed he unconsciously curled into the heat that was surrounding him, turning toward the source and snuggled closer. Draco felt the boy's forehead on his cheek and decided that Harry had a slight fever. Draco couldn't help but feel shocked at the fact that he had his arms wrapped around the one person who was suppose to be his mortal enemy. But he couldn't help but notice that they had a lot in common as well. Suddenly Draco found that he felt very protective of Harry and that it made Draco deal with his situation better. 'I won't let anything happen to you my lion,' he thought as he listened to the other boy's breathing and slowly let lull him back into a peaceful slumber.

Severus woke up several hours later, slightly cranky about the crick in his neck but went to check on the boys. He found Draco in Harry's bed with his arms wrapped around the smaller boy, while Harry curled into Draco. Both had slight smiles on their faces and they looked slightly more relaxed then they were when they were apart, so he decided to leave them the way they were.

He walked over to check on Harry to make sure he wouldn't go from bad to worse. Severus noted that Harry had a slight fever, but it was nothing that rest wouldn't get rid of. He pulled the blankets up around both boys and left the room. He instructed one of his house elves to keep an eye on the boys and to get him if either Draco or Harry woke up or needed him. Severus went to his room and showered, dressed in his night clothes and went to bed.

_Muah ha ha chapter two is now finished. It ended differently than what I originally planed but oh well I hope this one works out better. Anywho, what did you think? What could have been done better and all that other stuff. I am sorry it took so long to post the update but I have been so busy I haven't had the time to write and I lost my muse. Please Review thank you for those of you who have. I very much appreciate the reviews. The next chapter I am thinking of skipping like a week or so and having Harry finally wake up. Tell me what you think I would love you forever…JK… Till next time please keep sending the reviews and comments._

_Thanks_

_Phantomwriter2006 _


	3. AN

_Hello Everyone, I am sorry for not updating but I am stuck, I have no idea where this story should go. I have a poll up on my profile, please vote. I also need someone to bounce ideas off of, (betta) so if anyone is interested e mail me. Well hopefully I can get rid of this writers block. Please take my poll. And thank you for those of you who have stuck with me on this story. _

_Phantomwriter2006 _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry felt like he was floating underwater. He couldn't tell how long he had been there but he felt safe. He couldn't see anything, but he felt warm. Suddenly a small light appeared off in the distance, curious; Harry 'swam' toward the light. As he got closer, the light got brighter and there was more of a pull to it.

Suddenly it wasn't a dark anymore, but suddenly memories started assaulting him. The first time Vernon hit him, the first time Vernon raped him, Voldemort, his parent's death, the hurt, the fear, and the pain all came rushing at him. It hurt so much, so Harry screamed and tried to get away. Suddenly through his screaming he could hear someone talking to him, telling him that he was safe and nothing could hurt him and the voice wouldn't let anything happen to him.

The voice kept talking and a wave of heat and calmness came over him. He felt safe for the first time in a long time and so he settled back down and curled into the warmth and fell into a peaceful sleep. When Harry woke and came to almost full consciousness he was assaulted, once again, by all the memories from before. He started shaking and tried to get away from his uncle when he heard the same voice from before call his name, telling him to wake up.

Harry kept struggling with his memories but he felt the same warmth as before and slowly became aware that it was only his memories. As Harry opened his eyes he didn't know where he was but he felt more than saw that someone was holding him. He heard the voice again telling him he was safe. Harry was shaking so badly, he latched onto the front of the shirt of the person holding him and cried.

This was no normal crying, this was sobbing. Draco listened to the heart wrenching sobs escaping from the smaller boy and held him tighter, beginning to cry as well. He could feel all the raw emotions coming off the other boy. You could hear the pain and the suffering that Harry had been though and had bottled up until he just broke.

Severus had woken up earlier and had just came up from his lab to check on Draco and Harry when he heard sobbing coming from the boys room. He quickly walked in and saw who was crying. Severus felt his heart ache for Harry; he could feel the years of pain and suffering coming out all at once drowning him. Severus looked at Draco and found him holding Harry tightly, in tears, trying not to break down himself.

Severus never felt so helpless before. He walked over to Draco and Harry and sat down on the bed next to them, pulling Draco into his lap and held both Draco and Harry. Draco leaned back into his godfather taking comfort in the embrace while still holding Harry. Harry's sobbing slowly quieted into quiet almost silent cries and then into hiccups and then stopped altogether.

Harry sat with his head lying on Draco's chest pulling himself together, as small circles were rubbed on his back. Finally he realized that he was still being held, not by one person but two. He turned his head slightly and saw black sleeves with thin hands and stained fingers, and a blue sleeve with a very pale skinned hand. Harry could smell sandalwood and herbs, and realized that the stained hands were that of, and attached to, his potions professor Severus Snape.

Harry stiffened slightly, why was he with Snape? And where was he? He didn't know and started to struggle. "Harry, you are fine. We are not going to hurt you. Now if you drink this calming drought then I will go floo Poppy and tell her that you are awake." Severus said calmly, placing the drought in Harry's line of vision.

Harry tried to answer but nothing came out. He tried again only to be hit with flashbacks of what had happened at his Relatives home. Harry started shaking uncontrollably, frozen in fear of the memories running wild though his mind. Draco took the vile from Severus and uncorked it and brought it to Harry's lips. He called softly to Harry telling him he was safe and to drink the calming drought. Very slowly Harry started responding; finally bringing his shaky hands up to Draco's to tip the liquid into his mouth. He didn't trust himself not to spill in on his own. After swallowing the potion, Harry's hands returned to their spot gripping the front of Draco's shirt and placed his head on Draco's shoulder.

As Harry very slowly calmed down, Severus got up and went to go floo Poppy. Slowly Harry's grip on Draco's shirt loosened as Draco rubbed his back soothingly, though he didn't pull away. Just as Draco was about to say something, Poppy swept in. She smiled and said, "Good Morning Harry, Draco. How are you feeling today Draco? I am so glad that you are finally awake Harry. You gave us quite the scare the other night." Draco smiled slightly at the mediwitch as she fussed over both himself and Harry, and as Harry relaxed closer into him feeding off of Draco's body heat. Poppy glanced up at Draco and stated, "Draco, you haven't answered me as to how you were feeling." Draco smiled at having someone care for him and said, "I am feeling better, my ribs are still sore but not too bad, though I am still really tired." Poppy nodded and handed him a very mild pain relieving potion and Draco drank it gratefully.

Poppy touched Harry to get his attention and he flinched away violently, starting to shake uncontrollably again and buried himself into Draco. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and rocked him slightly trying to get though the thick fog of blind fear that had settled over Harry's mind. Poppy was shocked at Harry's reaction but then scolded herself for her momentary stupidity. Of coarse he is going to be jumpy and frightened, he had been raped, beaten, starved and attacked his entire life, well most of it. She wanted to smack herself, but even as she was berating herself she watched as Draco slowly clamed Harry down. Soon Harry was relaxed again and Draco looked up at Poppy and nodded. Poppy stood up and called to Harry, when he didn't respond she tried again. "Harry dear, I have some potions I want you to take that will help ok?" Harry was silent for a few moments, but then started to loosen his death grip on Draco and pulled back slightly but only enough to take the potions.

As soon as the potions were gone he curled back into Draco. Harry's mind was slightly muddled but he didn't care that he was in Draco Malfoy's arms, he felt safe there. Harry nuzzled Draco's neck with his nose, breathing in deeply and letting it out. Yes he was safe so he shut his eyes and drifted off again with a small smile on his face.

Draco shivered as Harry nuzzled his neck. Not that he was going to complain about holding Harry, not just because he liked holding Harry, but he could see how much the smaller boy needed that tangible manifestation of affection and comfort. Poppy looked at the picture that the boys made and sighed, this was just what they both needed. With that thought she decided to take her leave. But before she left she turned to Draco and said, "Draco, you both should get some more rest, your magic is still depleted." After she saw Draco nod she left.

Draco shifted back so he could lean against the headboard while still comfortably holding Harry. As Draco pulled Harry closer and settled them so they were both comfortable, he lost himself in thought about the boy in his arms. As he thought he began to run his hand through the younger boy's hair. He was very confused about his sudden shift in feelings; he had gone from almost hating Harry to feeling extremely protective of him. He didn't know what it was but something inside of him had become fiercely protective of his Harry. Wait 'His'? ? Draco was stunned for a moment. Hmmm he might have to ask his uncle Sev about that. For now though he was going to try his damn hardest to keep Harry safe.

_Yay I updated! I am sorry that it took so long, my muse died. So tell me what you think. I am sorry that it is so short, but you will get a longer one soon.R&R_


End file.
